


Feel You in the Bassline

by moonsins (powerdragonmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrino, Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Identity Reveal, M/M, Makeup Sex, Ninoir, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/moonsins
Summary: Nino is startled one night working late in his studio by a visit from famed superhero, Chat Noir. However a startling revelation leads to a reveal that has Nino speechless, shocked, and most surprising of all… angry.





	Feel You in the Bassline

Nino looked at Chat Noir from across the studio. The drumsticks in his hand clattered to the floor. Around them, the instrumentals of the latest song he was working on played — a loud boisterous beat that had Nino second guessing whether or not he had heard correctly. He pushed a button on his switchboard, immediately leaving the pair in a sudden silence.

“Adrien!?” Nino said in surprise as he removed his headphones from around his neck and stepped closer towards Chat Noir. 

_ Chat Noir.  _

He squinted from behind his glasses, feeling as if he were seeing Chat Noir for the first time in his life… but also not, because the similarities were all too clear now.  It was all so obvious and it felt like a punch to the gut. 

His hair… it was a bit different from his usual put together look, but it was still the colour of sunlight. His eyes were a venomous green, exaggerated by his transformation. The look he was giving him right now, however, was so soft, so shy, and so Adrien. 

“Uhhh…” the man in front of him started, blush blooming out across the parts of cheeks not covered by his mask. 

“Holy shit!” 

Chat Noir — _ Adrien _ — flinched, taking a step back towards the window through which he came. He seemed to be on the precipice of of fleeing the scene or screaming. Eventually, he settled for an awkward shrug, raising his hands up, he said, “Surprise?” 

“You’re Chat Noir?” Nino pointed towards the hero, as if he needed to clarify what was now so clear. He blinked as if it would help matters. The action only seemed to solidify what he now knew. 

Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. 

“Uhhhh,” seemed to be the only syllable capable of leaving his mouth, a mouth that Nino couldn’t take his eyes off. Finally, Chat Noir closed his lips, swallowing the air stuck in his throat . It was  an action that Nino followed closely, eyes darting down to his bobbing Adam’s apple. 

Suddenly Nino’s mouth felt very, very dry. 

“… no?” Chat Noir finished with a half-hearted wave, one that Nino recognized instantly. 

“Oh my god, ADRIEN!?!” he yelled.

Chat Noir jumped again, bringing a hand to the back of his head — in such an  _ Adrien _ way, Nino thought, still in disbelief. After a pause, the timid Chat Noir spoke up, “Well… yeah.” 

Nino felt caught in a storm of emotions. His mind swam in an ocean of confusion as he tried to understand the situation. After months of dealing with Adrien’s constant absence, he had never suspected that he was merely out masquerading as one of Paris’ well-loved heroes. In fact, in the recent passing weeks Nino’s suspicions had lead him to thinking terrible things, thoughts that plagued him at every cancelled plan, every lonely night. 

Which lead to this night. Holed up in his studio, Nino found himself drowning his frustrations in his work. The loud crash of percussion tried in vain to push back his worries, the booming of the bass did nothing to hold back his fears, and the tap tapping on the window had only set his heart into overdrive. 

“When were you going to tell me?” he finally asked aloud, finally cutting through the silence. 

Chat Noir squirmed, looking uncomfortable and conflicted. Out loud, he answered, “I — well, you see… it’s… it’s kind of complicated… I…” 

He let his attempt of a reply dwindle into the space between them, not even coming close to a coherent answer, an answer that Nino felt he deserved. 

Adrien was Chat Noir. 

Chat Noir was Adrien. 

The longer he dwelled on it, the angrier he became, a feeling that masked the hurt he felt in the moment. Nino was well known for being a calm, easy going guy, but the nausea in his stomach reminded him of another time when his emotions had gotten the best of him… and he didn’t need a manipulating butterfly this time to tip the scales. 

“So what,” he muttered darkly, glaring at the man before him, who might as well have been a stranger. He crossed his arms, “did you just expect to lie to me forever? Like I’m some idiot?”

“No Nino,” Chat said, his shoulders slumped as he timidly stepped forward, “you’re not! But I couldn’t tell you! You were never supposed to find out — ” 

“Oh! Right… you just were going to keep lying! Making up excuse after excuse to ditch me!” 

“No! That’s not what I meant — ”

“You should’ve told me, man!” Nino yelled, he quickly caught himself, toning down his voice as he continued, “… don’t you think? I mean… instead I have to find out now!? At two in the morning with some dumb pick up line?” 

“‘Dumb pick up line?!’” now it was Chat Noir’s turn to be offended, “That’s not what you said the first time I said it to you!” 

“Yeah, well the first time you said it, you weren’t dressed in a goddamn catsuit, Adrien! I’m at work!”

“You’re always at work!” 

“And you’re always out!” Nino gestured at him in his superhero attire. “And well, I guess this answers that mystery! A little head’s up would have been nice!” 

“I didn’t mean for you to find out like this… and I’m sorry. I just wasn’t thinking!” Chat responded, has running through his wild hair. “But no one is supposed to know! I don’t even know who Ladybug is!” 

Nino scoffed, looking at him as if he were crazy. “What do you mean!?” 

“Our identities!” Chat continued, his voice rising as he took another step closer. “They’re supposed to be kept secret!” 

“You don’t even know who Ladybug is?” Nino asked incredulously. In his mind he thought of all the videos on the Ladyblog of how close the two heroes were. In interviews they were always toeing the line of flirting banter and friendship and in battles they seemed to naturally work together as a team. The venom in Nino’s chest pricked in jealousy, rethinking each scenario with an unmasked Chat Noir — Adrien — in his place. 

“Knowing who each other is…” Chat shook his head trying to find the right words, “it puts us at risk! Nino, knowing our identities… it’s a burden, it puts you in danger!”

“So it’s better to just lie to me then, huh?”

“No!” Chat Noir sighed, his voice sounding defeated. “That’s not what I meant…”

“Really? Well  _ Adrien _ ,” Nino emphasized and Chat Noir flinched at the name. “What did you mean? Did you mean to lie to me ever since the day we met?” Nino’s voice continued to get louder and louder, echoing off the studio’s walls. “You mean to tell me that you’ve been Chat Noir for… like what? seven years? And no one knows?” 

Chat Noir nodded eagerly, hoping for some resolve to the situation. “Yes! No one knows!” 

“Yeah, well, you not telling me, just means you’ve been lying to me.” 

“To keep you safe!”

“Screw that!” Nino shouted and he paused, laughing in frustration. His hand reached under his glasses to rub at his eyes. “Holy shit, man!” Nino continued, thinking back over the years. “You saved me… all those times!? Oh my God, you said that stupid thing about my hat that one time! That was you!” 

Chat sighed, “Yes, I know. I’m sorry I lied to you! But you have to understand, knowing that I’m Chat Noir… it’s dangerous! I don’t want you to be in danger because of me!” 

“Dude, I live in Paris… I’m always in danger!” 

“This is different though, Nino.” 

“How the hell is it different?” Nino yelled, his arms waving madly in front of him, until he pointed a finger at Chat Noir’s chest. “I’m your boyfriend, dude!” 

Chat Noir reached for Nino’s hand, probably in hopes to kiss their troubles away, but Nino wasn’t having it. He took his arm violently out of Chat Noir’s grip, stepping back and ignoring the hurt look on Chat Noir’s face. 

“You think I don’t know that!” Chat Noir replied, stepping forward as Nino stepped back.

“Well,” Nino started, jumping slightly as he bumped into the mixing console behind him. Leaning against it, he continued, “Thinking about all the times you’ve ditched me or stood me up, I figured maybe you’d forgotten!” 

“I didn’t forget Nino!” Chat shouted, “Damn it how could I? I love you!”

The soundproof studio became quiet again; filled with instruments of all sorts; random autographed memorabilia; complicated musical hardware; and two men caught in the crossfires of an argument that had come to a sudden lull. Chat Noir stood firm, staring at Nino with a look of longing that made his heart melt and he immediately regretted everything he had said that evening. 

Slowly, with parted lips, Nino stood back up, his eyes wide and cheeks marked red, “W-what?”

Chat Noir took a tentative step forward, ducking his head shyly before his acidic green eyes burned through him. A clawed hand ran through his messy blonde hair and he licked his lips, a movement that Nino’s eyes immediately glued onto. 

Standing a mere arm's length out of Nino’s reach, Chat Noir spoke in a slow, soft whisper, “I love you, Nino. And I would never want you to be in danger because of it.” His hand moved to caress Nino’s cheek and Chat gave him a small smile. 

“I love you.” Chat said again, taking a unsure step forward with his heart on his sleeve and Nino could see him as clear as day. Under that mask, was Adrien, his boyfriend, his hero. At Nino’s lack of reply, Chat Noir frowned, visibly wilting before him. With a softer whisper, he tried once more, repeating himself with a dejected whisper, “I love you so mu — UMPH!” 

Nino barreled forward, determined to take that look off of Chat Noir’s — no, Adrien’s — face. He grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling the hero forward until their lips met, crashing in passion and shock. 

His lips were soft —just like Adrien’s. When Nino ran his hands through his hair it felt just the same, reminding him of early mornings and his unruly bedhead, of Saturdays spent playing the day away with videogames, or nights out at the club when he was set to perform. If he had any doubts that Chat Noir wasn’t Adrien, they were answered now—answered and sealed with a kiss. 

One that he had no plans in ending soon. 

When Chat Noir would try to speak, Nino would cut him off with another kiss, another way of whispering his innermost thoughts against his skin.

Their noses bumped against each other as their fervent movements intensified. When Nino finally came up for air, Chat wasted no time in trying to continue his interrupted musings, however even then Nino was relentless interrupting every word with another kiss.. 

“I —Wait!— Nin — ” 

Eventually mere kisses weren’t enough, Nino pressed on, pushing Chat Noir backwards, momentarily knocking him off balance until he collided into the studio wall. The hero gasped, and his mouth was immediately met by Nino’s tongue. 

And Nino’s eyes closed in delight, revelling in the touch, savouring the taste. Very quickly he became enraptured in exploring every crevice. Still though, he needed more. And he wouldn’t be satisfied until every inch of his boyfriend was as unmasked, as he was now in his mind, free for him to devour. 

_ Adrien _ , he thought as his hands ran down his black suit, feeling his frantic heartbeat beneath it.  _ Chat Noir _ , he remembered as he grabbed a hold of his open collar, feeling the bite of the metallic zipper that ran down his chest.  

Stuck against the wall and Nino’s rough touch, Chat Noir tried in vain to get a word in between each kiss, each gasp, and each breath, but the best he could muster was a moan. Nino’s skillful hands continued to run over the ethereal material of Chat’s suit, and Nino delighted in feeling him shiver in response. One hand eventually reached up to tangle in his blonde locks, ruffling his already messy hair even further, while another pulled him forward at the hip by his belt.

“Wha — !” Chat Noir tilted his head back to evade another kiss. And instead Nino took advantage of his now exposed neck, kissing across his chin, his jawline, and finding satisfaction in the audible gulp that that travelled along Chat’s throat as he covered it as well. 

Chat Noir’s unfinished sentence melted into another moan. And Nino smiled into his neck, as his hand on his hip slipped, grazing down the curves of his boyfriend’s ass. Anything Chat Noir had to say, came out in strangled breaths and weak whimpers; particularly when the grip on his backside intensified, bringing the two men’s hips together. Nino couldn’t help but groan at the contact, feeling Chat Noir’s hardness against his own.

The hand buried in Chat Noir’s hair pulled him forward, allowing Nino to recapture his lips, insistent, yet gentle. In response Chat Noir wrapped his arms around Nino, bringing him infinitely closer and finding solid ground in his embrace as his mind drowned in desire. A hand fisted into Nino’s open flannel shirt at the small of his back, while his other hand rested on his cheek. 

They continued on, lips locked with searching hands, rediscovering each other’s touch after what felt like months of loneliness… cancelled dates, changed plans, music festival tours, working overtime… other priorities that pushed their focus away from their relationship. 

Until finally, with another bite to his bottom lip — this one hard enough to gain another moan of pleasure out of Chat Noir — Nino broke away, only to kiss across Chat Noir’s cheek, his lips pressing across his mask and skin.

“Nino,” the hero finally gasped, chest heaving. His glowing green eyes were half closed, lips swollen and parted. He looked an absolute mess. 

But at the desperate sound of his name, Nino stilled. Their mouths mere centimeters away from one another as they tried to catch their breath.  

The pair leaned their foreheads against each other, eyes fluttering closed as the sounds of their heavy, lusting breaths filled the room. Nino’s hand that had previously been gripping Chat Noir’s ass shifted, reaching for his hand in a suddenly gentle manner. 

Finally Nino spoke, panting as he tilted, bringing his mouth closer to Chat Noir’s ear. “Sorry,” he breathed. His voice was rough and husky, blowing warm air that brushed against Chat’s face. The sensation sent shivers of electricity through them both. Their chests continued to rise and fall, until Nino ducked his head into the crook of Chat Noir’s neck. In a shy and quiet whisper, he spoke, “It’s just been awhile since I’ve heard you say it.” 

Nino flushed, not just from their heated kisses, but now out of embarrassment. He felt like an idiot saying it, to sound so needy, but it had been so long since he had heard those words spoken out loud. Especially in comparison to the days where every greeting, every conversation, every kiss went along with the words, “I love you” — words that filled his heart with joy to hear from someone who was just bursting to say them.

But somehow, the words had pitter-pattered over time, without either of them even realizing, at least until the sudden void began to eat away at Nino and he was too cowardly to say anything about it. 

And so Nino nuzzled into his neck, happy to find himself back in the arms of his love, even though the feeling of leather was still somewhat foreign. He was completely happy to adapt to the situation, happy to now have answers and some understanding to Adrien’s busy schedule, made even more busy by his responsibilities as Chat Noir. He was so caught up in this revelation that he didn’t even hear the the sudden growl catching in Chat Noir’s throat, a low, and deep murmur that vaguely sounded like the reverberations of a bass guitar. 

Black leather gloves gently grabbed Nino’s shoulders, pushing him back to see Chat Noir’s wide-eyed gaze, full of wonder and concern. He reached a gloved hand up to caress the DJ’s cheek and in that moment Nino wavered, glancing down at the ground, blushing. 

After a moment, his eyes looked back to the man in front of him. Chat Noir stared back, and Nino could see him mentally running through the past few months. They were both so busy, with Nino working around the clock, while Adrien was divided between modelling, school, and apparently saving the entire City of Paris on a weekly basis.

In the midst of their growing responsibilities, their relationship had hit a standstill, somehow getting lost and drowned in the mess of other priorities without them realizing. 

Nino had long since noticed, and as he stared into Chat Noir’s neon eyes, he felt his expression begin to break, thinking about his sudden shouting tonight, something that he rarely did unless Adrien’s father was somehow involved. But now he felt himself overcome with emotions, clinging to the man in front of him as he tried to slow his frantic heart, to hold back the tears gathering in his eyes, to suppress the fervent fire deep within him. 

And then Chat’s eyes sparked, burning in hunger, matching the feelings Nino felt boiling through him. His green eyes were fire and lightning. Nino gulped. It wasn’t a look he was used to receiving from Adrien, who was usually all smiles and kindness. 

This man was all lust. 

With a smirk that made Nino’s heart flutter, Chat Noir leaned forward. Their foreheads almost touched once more as he growled, “Well if you’ve forgotten, let me remind you.”

And then Chat Noir’s lips were on his again, fervent and unrelenting, pushing him back as his tongue ran along his bottom lip. Nino stumbled, but Chat Noir’s strong arms kept him standing. Nino could do nothing more but hold on, grabbing him by his broad shoulders and gasping as his back crashed into the switchboard. 

As soon as his mouth opened, desperate for breath, Chat Noir was there, licking past his lips. Nino’s hand rose from his firm grip on Chat Noir’s shoulders to re-tangle in his blonde hair. Their tongues brushed against each other until Chat Noir left him panting. 

“I love you,” he said as he kissed along Nino’s jawline. 

“I love you,” he whispered in his ear, sending a chill down Nino’s spine. 

Nino gasped for breath as Chat Noir made his way down his neck, nipping and kissing at his skin. He felt his pulse thundering throughout his body and his grip in Chat Noir’s hair tightened at the pleasure running through his veins. He felt like a candle and Chat Noir was the match, burning him, melting him, feeding him fuel as he sparked at his touch until he pooled into nothingness. 

But when Chat Noir bit down on his collarbone over his shirt, Nino felt the beating in his ears explode, a crescendo of heat, of need, of want. He wanted him, needed him… all of him. 

Nino let out a moan, shocking himself at how desperate and wanting he sounded. His body crumbled as he threw his head back in passion, savouring each touch, the hardness of Chat Noir’s teeth on his skin, the smoothness of his tongue that followed, and the sudden grip on his thighs as he was hoisted up and settled back atop the soundboard. 

He knew better than to clamour up atop such expensive equipment, even as he felt himself push against random buttons — causing a soft tone of music to filter through the speakers, filling the small studio with smooth, dulcet tones — but Nino barely noticed. Instead he remained entirely focused on the man attacking him with his lips, with his clawed hands that dug into his jeans. Their mouths found each other once more and Nino whimpered at the feeling of a hand running up his shirt, the touch of leather on his skin and sharp claws grazing along his stomach. 

“I love you,” Chat Noir repeated with a kiss to the corner of Nino’s mouth. In an incredibly sexy and graceful move, he kicked a leg out towards Nino’s work stool, pulling it towards them. Chat Noir reached down propping himself on one knee atop it. Nino followed, a hand falling atop the soundboard to prop himself forward, unable to have Chat Noir’s lips off his own for too long. Chat Noir smiled into the kiss, murmuring another quick “I love you” before their lips were pressed against one another. 

The hand under Nino’s shirt teasingly rose, before sliding back down, those sharp nails causing Nino to squirm. He felt Chat Noir’s lips curl as he began to innocently peck little kisses along his lips. 

“I love you…” he began again, leaning back for a moment to stare up at Nino’s blushing face. 

“I...” he kissed Nino’s nose, laughing as it scrunched up and cutely made his glasses jump in the movement. 

“Love,” he continued. 

“You,” he finished. The clawed hand on his stomach dropped, and he reached towards Nino’s pants, slowly unbuckling his belt. Leaning back on the stool, Chat Noir pushed himself forward, between Nino’s knees. 

He stared up at Nino, his hands poised above his jeans in question before reaching for one of Nino’s hands bringing it to his lips as he looked up through his blonde lashes, placing a delicate kiss on the back of his hand with a wink. Nino laughed at the gesture, until Chat continued to place kiss after kiss across his hand, and across his palm in a reverent manner that had them both blushing, before running his tongue up the length of his fingers and sucking. 

As if that wasn’t enough, Chat’s other hand ran up his thighs, scratching against his jeans before reaching up to trace his dick through the material. Nino quivered in shock and Chat smiled bringing two fingers into his mouth. His tongue lapped wildly at his skin. With an open hand, he palmed Nino through his pants, causing him to tremble in his seat. Unsteady, Nino reached a hand out behind him to support his weight as he felt the world fall apart around him, his balance shifting as his head spun.

It was too much, so overwhelming and yet at the same time not enough and they both knew it as Nino panted out a desperate breath. Chat nipped the tips of his fingers teasingly. 

“Adrien….” he gasped as the pressure on his dick increased, squirming in hopes for more. “A-Adrien, please,” he continued, begging in anticipation. 

Chat Noir paused, dropping Nino’s hand and making him whine in frustration. He opened his eyes to see bright green and a mischievous smirk that made Nino forget that that was his boyfriend under the mask. 

“You know…” the hero paused, running his fingers under the waistband of Nino’s jeans, “you can call me Chat Noir too… if you want.” 

Nino felt his already flushed face heat up beyond measure and he jumped as Chat Noir brought his hands up the inside of his thighs. The slow movements of Chat Noir’s hands drove him mad and left him shuddering as his legs were parted further. Sharp claws tested the the fabric of his jeans, sending shivers down his spine at the sensation of a teasing thrill that was far too pleasurable.

His hand on the switchboard twisted, bumping a few more buttons and Nino gulped as Chat Noir popped open the button of his jeans. He ran his claws down the length of the zipper, before leaning back, running his hands over Nino’s thighs. 

The soft melodious music that had been playing rose in volume, picking up in tempo until it completely drowned out Nino’s sighs of approval. It was quickly joined by a heavy bassline, one that buzzed and sent reverberations off the walls. Short chirps and blips from old sampled video games spun patterns throughout the beat, chiming in as a steady synth sound took control of the song, spinning webs and twisting into a refrain that pulsed alive through the air. Each sound burst kaleidoscopic against the back of Nino’s eyelids, each colour bright and vibrant and alive. 

Overcome by Chat Noir’s touch and lost in his own song — one punctuated now with his own moans — Nino leaned his head back and squeezed his eyes shut… getting carried away in the rhythm of the beat of his heart thundering in his chest and the drumline clamouring out of the speakers… trapped in Chat Noir’s kiss as their lips met again and again… and consumed by each and every touch that left him breathless and safe in the knowledge that this was the man he loved. 

And that no matter what he wore, be it mask or makeup, Nino would love him right back. 

“Ah! Chat!” he moaned as hands passed over his hardness again, finally unzipping his pants. His dick twitched at the thought of feeling leather on him. It made him yearn, made him sit on edge of his seat at the mere thought of being at Adrien’s — no, Chat Noir’s mercy. 

A hand reached into his boxers, and the feeling of cold leather was like nothing he could have imagined, smooth and ethereal in a way he couldn’t put into words. Nino groaned, gasping out expletives as Chat Noir squeezed his length. His other hand gripped Nino’s hip, holding him back from his need to thrust forward. 

“Chat!” Nino yelled breathlessly, as a a thumb teasingly passed along the tip of his erection, “Oh fuck, Chat!” 

“Hmmm,” the hero purred beneath him, “I love the sound of that.” And Nino grabbed onto the edge of the switchboard for support, opening his eyes for a moment to catch a wink sent his way. He groaned. 

The rhythm of the music pulsed through him as Chat Noir brought his hand to his lips, licking his palm before grabbing Nino once more, gripping his cock gently, too gently… and giving a few experimental tugs. 

It wasn’t enough. 

“God!” Nino cried. “You’re driving me crazy, dude!” 

“Wouldn’t want that now would we?” Chat answered darkly as he tightened his hold. 

Grunting, Nino reached forward with his hand still damp from Chat’s earlier treatment, needing to pull him forward, to wrap him up closer, to press himself against him until there was nothing left between them. 

Instead Chat Noir intercepted his hand, grabbing his wrist, only to again lick his way across his skin, making Nino shudder in his seat. 

Once satisfied the hero brought Nino’s hand down to his hard cock, smiling as Nino arched a brow of confusion in his direction. 

“Wha — ?” 

Nino blanched as Chat Noir wrapped the hand that had previously been caressed by his tongue over Nino’s dick, covering it with his own gloved hand. 

With Chat’s hand guiding his own down his cock, the pair worked together to jerk Nino off. His mind swam through a maelstrom as the music beat out of the surround sound speakers of the studio. Nino didn’t even realize the volume of the music rising as his hand scrambled across the controls. Instead he was too focused on Chat’s grip around him, pumping him mercilessly and drowning out everything but the unbelievable rhythm Chat was setting. Nino tightened his fist around his dick and Chat followed, humming in delight as he passed his thumb over his tip, catching the dampness of precum spilling forth. 

Chat leaned forward, kneeling a bit taller from his place on the stool. He brought his lips to Nino’s neck, where he slowly began licking his way down to his collarbone. Eventually his teeth caught in the fabric of Nino’s T-shirt and he playfully tugged on it as he continued to stroke him. His hand tangled with Nino’s as they rose and fell down his length. 

Deep reverberations echoed throughout the studio as the sounds of his latest track picked up, causing Nino to shake as Chat latched onto a new patch of skin in the crook of his neck. He sucked hard, leaving Nino a stuttering mess. His own hand loosened, unable to keep up with Chat’s ever more frantic movements. 

It felt so good. Too good. 

And he wanted more —

— needed more. 

“Chat,” he pleaded. “Please...” And his hand failed to hold on any longer, falling to his side in resignation. 

Undeterred, Chat continued his strokes, working to spread Nino’s precum across his length, allowing his gloved hands to slide smoothly against him. He released his hold on his neck, licking over the spot with a smile before leaning back. Nino groaned at the cool air hitting the aching bit of skin. His chest heaved desperate breaths as Chat Noir sat a bit taller in the stool, hunching over to rub his cheek against Nino’s. 

“What do you need, love?” Chat whispered as his brought his mouth to Nino’s ear. The action sent shivers down the DJ’s spine, only for him to yell out as Chat bit down on his earlobe. He huffed as Chat continued on, licking at his ear playfully and making his way down his jaw, settling into his neck and nuzzling against the collar of his shirt. 

“A-anything,” Nino gasps, overcome with need, “just, uh-ah! Stop teasing me! I just need you!” And with that he reached out, grabbing the soft, blonde hair at the back of Chat Noir’s head, and yanking the hero towards him. 

Chat had no time to answer, no time for a yelp of surprise to pass his lips before Nino was on him. He faltered, flailing for a moment, just about to tip over in the stool before he righted himself just in time, his grip on Nino balancing him. 

Nino melted into the kiss as they locked lips. He hummed in knowing Chat was melting right along with him. Intent on returning the favour, he poured all his desire and want into each and every touch. He pulled on Chat’s hair, wanting nothing more than to mark his neck just as he knew his neck was marked already, but the hero was stubborn in forcing his tongue through his open, panting mouth. And for a moment Nino felt the hand on his dick loosen and in retaliation he bit down on Chat’s bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and running his tongue across it. 

This time it was Chat Noir who moaned, and Nino glowed in his achievement. They broke apart as Chat Noir gasped for air, running his tongue along his lips before pressing his forehead against Nino. 

“I love you,” he said, as if to be sure that Nino knew. And Nino did. He hated himself for doubting it before, but if he was sure of anything, it was a short list that beat through his head on repeat: that this studio was soundproof, that Adrien was indeed Chat Noir, and that he loved him. He loved him so much. 

And god was he hot. 

So damn hot.

They panted, their mouths mere whispers apart as they fought to share the same air. Chat Noir’s free hand ran down from Nino’s hips, finding purchase in his thigh. He squeezed hard, his sharp claws biting through Nino’s jeans and causing him to jump in surprise. Nino could no longer hold back his cries, even as he bit down on his lip. They spilled out, short huffs of air and sounds of pleasure that left him shaking, mingling into the beat from the speakers. His dick in Chat’s hand twitched, and Nino groaned as Chat slowed down his rhythm. 

And then to his utter frustration Chat paused, resting his hand and curling around the base of Nino’s cock for a few unbearable moments. Unable to stand the sudden lack of friction, Nino tugged roughly on Chat Noir’s hair in demand, in utter and broken need. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he asked, blinking his eyes open to see Chat’s wide eyes staring at him. 

“Sorry, I was just enjoying the show.” Chat answered innocently, bringing his hand up to caress Nino’s cheek. “Could you blame me for getting distracted?” 

“Yeah, I can! Enjoy the show when I’m playing at a concert,” Nino laughed, partly irritated, partly amused. “Right now isn’t really the best time for an intermission! For fu — ” 

“You’re beautiful,” Chat cut him off with a gasp, a desperate whisper that felt like an arrow shooting straight through Nino’s heart. He stared down at Chat Noir in awe, mouth hanging open. His cheeks flushed at the look in Chat’s eyes. It was so naked with want and love and Nino wants to slap himself for not realizing sooner that this was Adrien. Now it seemed just so obvious. Ever the romantic, Chat ran his thumb across Nino’s blushing face, and Nino couldn’t help but lean into the touch. 

“Dude,” said Nino, glancing down in shyly, despite his current state, “you’re a literal model… I’m not beautiful.” 

But even before he finished his sentence, Nino caught Chat Noir shaking his head in disagreement. “No, Nino,” he replied, his thumb and forefinger squeezing around his dick. With a twist his hand, he reached down with his other fingers, pressing and massaging his balls. Nino cried out as his body lunged forward, desperately wanting to thrust upwards, only to be held back by the weight of Chat’s hand. 

“Trust me,” Chat Noir continued, with conviction. The hero leaned back and staring Nino straight in the eye. Nino gasped, feeling like he was burning in the acid green in Chat Noir’s eyes. A rush of adrenaline washed over him as he watched Chat Noir’s pupils dilate. Instinctively they moved closer, utterly mesmerized by one another.

So close that Chat Noir’s lips were just grazing Nino’s as he whispered, “You’re beautiful, Nino. And I — ” 

“I love you!” Nino moaned in interruption as Chat Noir tugged against him, hand rising and falling up his shaft, picking up the pace, even faster than before. 

“ I l ove you, too,” Chat finished, smiling as he kissed Nino, swallowing each and every gasp and whimper. The hand on Nino’s dick twisted up and down, squeezing along his length as the two of them held on, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Nino blinked as his glasses fogged up, but didn’t mind as he got more and more lost under Chat’s attention. Soon he was nothing more than a moaning mess, barely able to return a kiss as Chat explored his mouth with his tongue. 

“A-ah! Chat!” he cried, breaking away for a moment, Chat Noir didn’t miss a beat, running his lips across his jaw, brushing down his neck with a hum, before reaching up to Nino’s ear. With one final kiss, lick, and suck against his earlobe, Nino fell further and further. “I’m… I’m gonna —” 

And then Nino was deaf to all else but Chat’s murmurings of “I love you”, murmurings that he tried his best to return as his body fell apart, until suddenly his whole body imploded into itself, constricting each and every muscle as he burst, broken yet whole, complete in Chat Noir’s caress. 

Chat allowed him to lean back, happy to watch him fall apart. And Nino felt it, felt the pinpoint of his body clenching as it felt like his entire being was breaking. He gasped for air, grunting and shaking uncontrollably as his grip on the tangles of Chat’s hair and the table below him tightened. Muttering a stream of “thank you’s” mixed with expletives and “I love you’s”, Nino came. The sounds were music to Chat’s ear and Nino groaned at a pleasure that was too much, too good, and too distracting for him to notice Chat flinching backwards. 

Instead Nino thrusted into his hand, ignoring the claw on his thigh pinning him to the switchboard, he felt his dick twitch again and again, as Chat continued to stroke him with the same intensity that drove him crazy, his pace steady and constant whereas Nino was an absolute wreck and faltering, free falling through chaos, until with a deep shout he was suddenly left spent and exhausted.

He let out a low groan as the short moment finally passed. Chat released him and Nino sat there trying to catch his breath. Ever so slowly, the clouds of lust parted and Nino felt himself return to the present, glistening in the sweat of his afterglow. 

Somewhere in the midst of their foray, he had bumped a button that had skipped to one of the songs he had been working on that night. The electronic runs and chimes felt brilliant in the moment and he felt inspired even in his completely wrecked state. He could feel a melody dance across the shivers of his skin, catching a bassline in the beating of his heart, and finding a hook in Chat Noir’s distant sigh. 

Finally, after his breathing started to return to a steady pace, Nino opened his eyes to a misty world. Laughing, he took off his, glasses, squinting down at Chat Noir, only to be surprised to see the hero squinting too, a hand rubbing at his eye. 

_ Was… was he crying? _ The panicked thought passed through him and in horror he reached forward, wrapping a hand gently around his wrist. 

“Babe?” Nino asked, full of concern. “Are you okay?” 

Chat dropped his hand, smiling and Nino balked as he was finally able to somewhat make out what had happened without the aid of his glasses. 

His eyes tracked down Chat’s leather bond chest, following the deep v of his zipper and finding the evidence left behind: splashes of cum that glistened against the dark black of his suit. Blush immediately returned to his face as he glanced back up to Chat, who still had one eye closed, his face stuck in a wink that was definitely not reminiscent of his usual flirty demeanour. 

There was even cum on his cheek...

“Oh my God,” Nino jumped in realization. 

“I’m fine,” Chat Noir reassured, waving off his hand as Nino wobbled forward. 

“I’m sorry! Oh shit! I — I… fuck, dude. I’m so sorry!”

Chat Noir smiled, blinking his eyes to clear them. “It’s fine Nino,” he laughed, running the back of his hand across his cheek. Nino scrunched up his nose in embarrassment, only to have his mouth drop as Chat Noir brought his hand up to his mouth, running his tongue over the back of his glove. 

“Uh…” 

Chat Noir laughed, this time his wink was nothing if not flirtatious and teasing. He passed his tongue across the back of his hand again, in an overly cute manner, before glancing up at Nino with large eyes. 

“Miaou!~” he winked once more and Nino rolled his eyes. 

“You are such a weirdo,” he said as he covered his face with a hand. 

“Yes, maybe,” Chat paused; pursing his lips as he straightened himself up on the stool, making himself a little taller. He smirked down at Nino, eyes running down his chest and raising his eyebrows the lower he looked. 

Nino felt his face burst into flame. 

“Looks like I’m a weirdo that made quite the mess though…” Chat continued, leaning in close. 

Laughing nervously, Nino glanced down at himself. Still half hard, his dick was covered in cum. He reached down, hoping to use the loose ends of his flannel to wipe himself down, but Chat Noir caught his hand, placing it back on the table. 

“Oh don’t worry,” he whispered darkly and far too mischievously. Sitting back on the stool, he dipped down, rolling forward between Nino’s thighs. Parting them to slide in closer, Chat ran his hands up and down his legs, sending a shudder through Nino. Licking his lips, Chat Noir looked up at Nino through his long, blonde eyelashes, his eyes dark with hunger, before glancing down to his crotch once more. “I’ll clean you up.” 

Nino’s eyes widened in realization. 

“Wha —Chat, I—ah!”

Very suddenly, a hand was on him again, holding his cock up to allow his mouth access. And just as quick Chat Noir’s tongue ran up the underside of his shaft. Nino fell back, held up only my his elbows and looked up at the ceiling as he buckled, trembling all over. 

“This OK?” Chat asked. 

Nino squeezed his eyes shut, already nodding and whining at the absence of Chat’s mouth on him. Using the last of his energy, he reached forward, grabbing Chat by his hair and nudging him back towards him, where he needed him. Chat chuckled, muttering a quick, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ than!” before his lips were on him again. 

Nino moaned. 

Gently, Chat Noir licked, planting wet kisses up his length, washing away Nino’s mess and leaving him wet with saliva. Nino sighed, still extra sensitive and tingling all over.  His eyes closed at the sensation as Chat’s hand lazily ran up and down his dick. And after tracing a particularly long path, Chat flicked his tongue against Nino’s tip. Nino’s back arched against the soundboard, hips gyrating and thrusting into air. 

“How’s that?”

Nino nodded, at a loss of words, unable to say anything he ran his hands through Chat’s hair. 

“More?” 

“Y-yes,” Nino sighed as Chat kissed the tip of his dick, shuddering as his tongue lapped around him before his mouth engulfed him completely. “A-ah!” 

Chat wrapped his lips around the head of Nino’s cock. And the DJ jerked forward, hand tightening in blonde hair. Chat’s tongue twirled, a soft hum of satisfaction in his throat making Nino feel simultaneously relaxed yet more and more on-edge. 

Nino gasped and panted, unable to find words as Chat took him fully into his mouth, bobbing up and down his cock as a hand pressed against his balls. Every stroke and caress was a bolt of electricity through Nino’s senses. He mumbled nonsense, having no control over his body and finding himself completely under Chat Noir’s spell. With each and every breath he panted out his desire, his need, his wants. And very soon it became too much. Nino fell back, eyes open wide and calling out, “Ah-Adrien!...Chat! S-stop!” 

Immediately Chat was by his side, hand and mouth releasing him as he stretched out on the soundboard beside him. Nino sighed. 

“Sorry,” Chat spoke, running a hand through Nino’s hair with the lightest of touches. “Too much?” 

Nino shook his head, chest heaving and leaning into Chat Noir’s hand, “Too good. Way too good… holy shit.” 

He paused, listening to Chat’s laughter and reaching blindly behind him to lower the volume on the music. He didn’t need a soundtrack to their tryst with his heartbeat pounding in his ears, with Chat Noir’s laughter filling the air, and his own panting echoing off the walls. 

This was better than anything he could ever write. 

Together, they curled into each other, Chat Noir wrapping an arm around him as Nino shuffled closer to him. Chat Noir continued to play with his hair, a warm hum further relaxing Nino as he recovered from his exertions. 

After the comfort of silence and time, Nino opened his eyes, smiling at Chat Noir, who smiled right back. 

“Hey,” Nino greeted, utterly breathless. 

“Hi,” Chat answered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Leaning back Nino watched the light play off his luminous eyes. Greens and yellows glinted at him, a soft glow that put him at ease, that made him feel safe. Sleepily, Nino felt his eyes droop and he watched as Chat Noir matched him, blinking slowly as they stared into one another’s eyes; bright emerald meeting dazzled and molten gold. 

“I really like your hair like this.” Chat Noir whispered, as Nino softly stirred in his arms. 

“Hmmm…?” Nino replied, “Like what?” 

“ … all messy and spiky” 

“Oh, really?” Nino asked, reaching up and self-consciously patting his hair down. Chat Noir playfully batted him away, before grabbing his hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. 

“Yeah,” Chat chuckled, peppering his hand with more kisses. “Remember that hat you used to wear?” 

Nino thought back to their younger years, smiling in remembrance at the red hat he donned almost daily for a year. “Mmmhmm…” 

Leaning forward to run his nose against Nino’s, Chat Noir hummed, an action that Nino found to be so akin to a cat purring and he can’t help but laugh at the display of affection. Still giggling, he pulled away from the onslaught, only to be chased by a quick peck to the tip of his nose. 

“DJ Duck…” Chat smiled, whispering mostly to himself and leaning back. He propped himself up on his side, raising his head up with a hand under his chin to stare down at Nino. 

“Wait…” Nino paused, looking at Chat with furrowed brows before a sudden understanding washed over him. “All those times… as Chat Noir. Were… were you flirting with me!?” 

“Uhhhhh,” Chat fumbled, pink peeking out from the edges of his mask, “Yeah…”

Nino bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, “That was you flirting!?” 

“ … OK, you may be doubting my game, but I’d say I was pretty successful. Don’t you think?” 

“That was in Lycée dude! You didn’t even ask me out! It was me who made the first move!” 

“What!? No it was me!” Chat replied with a look of offense. It just made Nino laugh even harder. 

“Uhhhh, no… I was the one that kissed you!”

“I think it was a mutual decision! Plus I was the one dropping all the hints!”

“If by hints… you mean lame pickup lines, then sure!” Nino waved a hand, before arching a skeptic brow at Chat Noir, “But seriously, it was all me.” 

“Well,” Chat Noir huffed, “I still think my charm and intelligent wordplay won you over…” 

“Dude, you’re hopeless.” 

“When it comes to you… yeah.” 

“Pffffftt, see? You’re all cheese!” 

Chat laughed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling, “You better not let Plagg hear you say that!” 

Nino tilted his head, not quite following, “What?” 

“Oh nothing, nothing,” Chat Noir grinned, lying back down on the soundboard and bringing his face up to close to Nino’s. Nino felt his cheek warm. Eventually their smiles faded as they got distracted staring into each other’s eyes. 

Chat Noir cleared his throat. Shyly breaking their eye contact, to look down, running a hand down Nino’s chest. 

“You know, you were my first friend,” he whispered, his breath fanning against Nino’s face. Nino moved closer, leaning his forehead against his. 

“Friends sure as hell don’t do what we just did…” Nino returned, just as quietly. “Well, maybe like really,  _ really _ good friends… but… um… I’m glad to be yours.” 

The smile that burst across Chat Noir’s face felt like sunshine, and Nino knew he would do his best to have him smiling like that for the rest of their lives.  

“I’m glad to be yours, too.” Chat Noir eventually replied. 

Nino closed his eyes, unable to meet the burning gaze in front of him. He ducked his head down shyly, unable to think of anything in response. He knew his face had to be blushing like crazy but his heart was so full. All he could muster as a response was an awkward giggle and a whispered, “Dude.” 

“Hey...” Chat smiled, gently pressing his thumb and forefinger up against Nino’s chin, bringing his eyes back to him. “I love you” 

Blinking with wide eyes, Nino smiled. He knew he looked like a mess, a mess that Chat Noir — Adrien had made of him, and he was happy to know that Chat Noir loved him just the same, happy to be held in his arms, and happy to love him with or without the mask. Even as he felt his eyes water he had no doubts or worries as he replied, “I love you too” 

The hand under his chin moved to caress his cheek. A thumb wiped away a stray tear and Nino grimaced, hoping to keep the rest at bay. Nino was no longer angry anymore, not sad or worried, he’s just so overwhelmed… and happy. 

Nevertheless Chat was still there, eyes heavy with concern. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I’m so sorry that I kept this from you… but if you’ll still have me, I’ll try my best to make up for everything!” 

“It’s fine Chat… Adrien…” Nino replied. “It actually feels so obvious… now that I know. I can’t believe I hadn’t figured it out myself. Like holy shit! You’re Chat Noir!” 

“Haha, yeah…” he chuckled nervously, “that’s me!” 

“It’s awesome… and I think it’ll take me awhile to wrap my head around,” Nino paused, looking past Chat Noir and thinking. The choice before him was obvious. “But I’m here, and I want to be here to help you. I want to be with you.” And with that he reached out, wrapping his arms around Chat Noir’s narrow and lean waist and resting his head on his chest.

“And I’ll be here to keep you safe. I wasn’t joking Nino… about it being dangerous.” 

“It’s cool man… your secret’s safe with me,” he bit his lip, looking up at Chat Noir, “I won’t even tell Alya.” 

“Nino…”

He laughed aloud. “What!? I won’t!” And still smiling, he pushed himself closer, capturing Chat’s lips with his own. 

“You better not!” Chat berated as he leaned back. Nino was undeterred as he pecked kisses across his jaw. 

“Or what Cat Boy?” He whispered before tracing the curve of his neck with his lips, “Think you got anything on me?” 

“Oh, I dunno…” Chat Noir tilted his head mockingly with a grin, “Why don’t you show me your moves, Monsieur DJ?” 

And at that Nino pulled back, placing his hands on either side of Chat Noir’s face and propping himself over the superhero. With a smile that wiped that cocky look off Chat’s face, Nino growled, “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you…”

For such a threat, the kiss itself was all soft and slow and the pair took their time, re-exploring one another. With nothing but the evening starlight through the windows and empty studio before them, they continued, uninterrupted into the night. A light bursted in Nino’s heart and the corners of his mouth turned upwards as he felt himself falling in love over and over again. 

Over time, Nino pressed himself against Chat more and more, their actions slowly becoming more needy and persistent, until escalating. Nino nipped at Chat Noir’s bottom lip, finding satisfaction in the weak whimper he received. It was the most heavenly sound. 

“Nino…” Chat Noir’s voice came out as a whispered plead. But Nino was not about to stop, the challenge still in the back of his mind. His hazel eyes glinted devilishly, emboldened to continue to express what he found himself unable to properly communicate through words alone. 

In that shift in focus, his movements became more gentle, a peaceful ember kept alive by hope, by memories that were reawakened with each kiss and touch. Their kisses softened, even as Nino pushed Chat Noir onto his back, straddling him, gently rocking against the hardness underneath him. 

When Chat Noir spoke up again, his voice was rough, caught in between moans he couldn’t control. “Ah — Wai — ” he groaned.

Chat Noir pushed against his chest, but it was a half-hearted effort, Nino simply pushed back, leaning down to smother his face into the crook of his neck. His appreciation for Chat Noir’s modified suit grew as he easily pushed his collar back, feeling the jagged metal of his zipper against his cheek. Turning his head, he latched onto the bare skin of his neck and sucked hard. 

“If this is your way of punishing me…” Chat whispered breathlessly, “I don’t think I’m going to learn my lesson.” 

Nino paused, staring up at Chat Noir with a glare before biting on his neck. In response, Chat Noir jumped, bucking under him and together the two men moaned. Chat’s breathing became heavier and heavier as his hands slid down Nino’s chest in surrender, laying limp by his sides. 

“Now, listen here, Cat Boy,” Nino smiled, “I’m going to have to return the favour and don’t you worry about noise, this studio is soundproof after all…” 

Nino reached back towards the console, turning for a moment to hit a few buttons that started a new song, a pulsing beat that drowned the studio, that drowned out the blood rushing to his ears. He turned back towards Chat beneath him, leaning down to run his tongue along the shell of his ear. He paused for a moment before reaching a hand through Chat’s blonde hair and tugging on his cat ears for fun. And then with his lips still against him, Nino whispered, knowing that even through the beating of the drums, Chat could hear him. 

“In fact,” he teased with a smile, “I don’t want you to hold back any noises… I want to hear you scream my name above that bassline… got it?” 

Chat nodded, arching his back as Nino played with his zipper, slowly tugging it down and open, revealing more and more skin against leather. Finally Nino let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’s been holding, enjoying the feel of Chat’s skin against his own. With a sigh Nino reached for him pulling back his suit as the music played on…

It wasn’t until later that week when Nino was re-editing his work that he caught the muffled moaning of his name in the background of one of his tracks. It was one that he quickly downloaded onto his phone, sending the file off to his boyfriend with a smile. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was the first piece of smut I've ever written, so apologies if it doesn't quite flow or read well (´・ω・`)!! I wrote it last year for some friends and figured I might as well post it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
